Surgical robots such as da Vinci™ or Amadeus™ have recently been in the spotlight, and active researches thereon are currently in progress. However, such conventional surgical robots still require complicated and skillful handling by surgeons, and have not been much concerned with accumulating and utilizing data on decisions made by individual surgeons when performing surgery.
Herein, the inventor(s) now present an intelligent surgery system to allow a user such as a surgeon to intelligently perform surgery, mainly in connection with suturing, which is one of the most common surgical procedures.